sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Kragg
Kragg is a large rock-man villain. He is slow moving but super strong and as hard as a rock. He also talks slowly, accentuated by the speedy speech of his monkey partner, Mr. Whiz. They started out as a poor farmer and his pet monkey in Africa and are now superpowered criminals in America. Personal Information Real Name: Jabali Location: Originally from Africa; Currently resides in Quadropolis. Created: in August 2014 by Michael J. Longo First Appearance: "Kragg and Mr. Whiz" #1 (Oct 2014) Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses *Super strength *Hard, impenetrable, rock-like skin *Slow walking, slow talking Current Era Appearances *Kragg and Mr. Whiz #1 (Oct 2014) *Kragg and Mr. Whiz #2 (Nov 2014) *Dung Beetle #1 (Jun 2015) *Dung Beetle #2 (Aug 2015) *ABCs of DOPE Villains (Nov 2017) Character Biography Jabali, a poor farmer in Africa, was tilling the soil with his pet monkey George, when he found something strange. It was an unidentified hard rock-like material with undecipherable carvings on it. When Jabali hacked into it with his machete, a bright, mesmerizing light shone forth. Jabali and George were transfixed by the light and touched the object, which then transformed them. Jabali became a giant rock man and George was given superspeed and human intellect and speech abilities. (Kragg and Mr. Whiz #1, 2014) Jabali and George then had to live in exile due to their new appearances and abilities. One day, they came upon an angry rhinoceros. The rhino charged at them, and before they could do anything, the beast was shot dead by a couple of poachers. The poachers, who hadn't even seen the superpowered duo, quickly realized they could be beneficial to their bosses (of an underground criminal organization, later to be identified as HORRID). The two poachers (later identified by their code names Smackdown and Switchblade) tell Jabali and George of the wealth elsewhere in the world, and the adventures they could have if they were to join them. Jabali and George agreed, and as part of their membership, they needed nicknames. Jabali became Kragg and George became Mr. Whiz. (Kragg and Mr. Whiz #2, 2014) Kragg and Mr. Whiz join Smackdown and Switchblade on their poaching trip, which next leads to a herd of elephants. When the poachers are about to shoot the large male of the herd, Dung Beetle flies in and takes the bullets for the animals. Dung Beetle confronts Smackdown and Switchblade, but before he can get good information from them, Mr. Whiz zips through his legs, distracting him long enough for Kragg to land a rocky punch to the face, knocking the hero down. (Dung Beetle #1, 2015) Dung Beetle is reeling from the unexpected punch from Kragg. As he gets up, Kragg attacks again, but Dung Beetle quickly avoids the punch. Mr. Whiz then uses his super speed to jump onto Dung Beetle's face, blocking his vision, and allowing Kragg to land another punch. Dung Beetle realizes he can't battle Kragg head on, so he runs off, determined to use his knowledge of the area. He stops after an area of quicksand, hoping the villains will trap themselves chasing him. Mr. Whiz is too quick, and runs right over the quicksand, but Dung Beetle uses his soccer skills to kick the primate as he ran towards him. Kragg is not so fast, and slowly sinks into the quicksand. Mr. Whiz tries to pull him out, but Dung Beetle flies down on top of him, embedding the monkey into the quicksand, too. Dung Beetle then flies away to capture and interrogate the poachers, leaving Kragg and Mr. Whiz in the quicksand. (Dung Beetle #2, 2015) At some point, Kragg and Mr. Whiz parted ways with HORRID and came to America. (Kragg and Mr. Whiz #2, 2014) In Quadropolis, the duo attempt to rob the Nest Egg Bank. Kragg crashes through the wall, and then the teller counter, while he and Whiz lament about the rich having all the money. The hero Checkmate interferes, trying to stop their crime, but Kragg ignores him, breaking into the vault, and Mr. Whiz just insults him. Checkmate shoots his lasers at Whiz but cannot his the superfast monkey. Kragg robs the vault as Whiz punches Checkmate and then spins around him, making him dizzy. Kragg walks up and punches Checkmate so hard it sends him out a window and out of sight. The two villains walk out of the bank with money in hand. As they're leaving, Mr. Whiz exclaims he's going to get the new version of the uPhone with his money. (Kragg and Mr. Whiz #1-2, 2014). Category:Villain